onedirectionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:74.236.243.213
Welcome to the Wiki! Hi, welcome to the One Direction Wiki! Thanks for your edit on the "One Direction" page. If you have any problems or questions, feel free to ask one of the admins. Here are some useful pages that will help you get started: *''' . It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. *New to Wikia? Learn to use ' ', and check out the ' ' guide. *Layout guide' for details on the structure of our articles. Including what template and headings to use. *'Discussion policy' for information on what is acceptable in the comment section of an article. *How to fix and deal with 'vandalism' if you run into it on the wiki. *The 'Community Portal' to find things to do. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Don't forget to sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). I hope to see you around! -- GlitterDisaster (Talk) 10:50, 13 July 2012 RE: Sigh Hi! Are you talking about the person who told you "''a true directioner could have a favor but cant have a least favor OR put them in orde....just saying"? It doesn't really look like they were arguing back; they just left the one comment. Or was it another conversation? If it's the first, I would recommend ignoring them. If they seek you out to argue again, then further action can be taken. Thanks :D 16:44, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Alright. Thanks 18:24, July 20, 2012 (UTC)Me RE: Hi Me? Nice to meet ya, I was talking to GlitterDisaster. I probably forgot to put a heading or so. Sorry, but what's up. :3 ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' Alright. And yea I go by 'Me' cuz I don't have an account and it was a simple name. 22:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Me I got many nicknames my self, haha! :3 Why don't you make an account? It would be easier tbh ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' Mainly I have to ask my parents B4 I do anything so yea 74.236.243.213 22:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Me Oh. I see. ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' Yea. <3 1D! If I didn't why would I be on this site? lol. 23:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC)Me I love One Direction too! Ah I wouldn't know; favourite member? ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' My fav is Niall but it is close between all of them. Zayn used to be my least fav. I don't hate him I just didn't like him as much. But now it's 1. Niall 2. The rest 16:53, July 24, 2012 (UTC)Me that's exact opposite for me. I love all the members of 1d; but if i had to choose zayn would probably be my favourite. :3 ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' Cool! What's your fav song? 15:13, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Me I love Same Mistakes and Another World. What about you? ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' Those are good! I like uh... Up All Night, Everything About You, I Should've Kissed You, Their cover of Forever young, More Than This, Gotta Be You, and Stole My Heart. Of course everyone loves WMYB too. Yea I love most of their songs. 20:28, July 29, 2012 (UTC)Me I like all there songs too. :3 Sorry that I keep replying that btw. ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' Nah it's O.K. Question are you British or Canadian? Mkay. I'm a bit British, mostly Italian :) What about you? ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' I'm American but I'm of English and Irish decent 19:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Me RE: I Noticed Something Ah, thank you so much! I erased it now :D 02:53, July 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Bad Comment Sorry for the late reply! I'm currently deleting them. Thank you a million times for reporting them. I think cursing should be okay in the comments unless it's being used negatively toward someone like those comments you pointed out are :\ 03:42, July 28, 2012 (UTC) RE: Hey! Hi Me! Thanks ∞ [[User:Jagk|Jagk]'' Glamour Kills.'' 03:23, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I love Ed Sheeran, aha! Yay another fan. I love the song Small Bump, my favourite would have to be You Need Me I Don't Need You. But I love all of his songs. :3 ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' 03:21, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes I love Cher Lloyd. (: ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' 02:55, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Same. Do you like the UK or US version of Want U Back music video? ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' 01:35, August 25, 2012 (UTC) You should! Theyre both good. ∞ Jagk'' Glamour Kills.'' 04:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC)